


I know what you did

by AnnaaD



Category: Elite (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaaD/pseuds/AnnaaD
Summary: Everything that happened in Canon (and some things that didn't) from a point of view of a very perceptive student. A student with very good observation and stalking skills. She knows everything what happens at Las Encinas and may or may not use this knowledge for her own gain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I haven't written anything in years and English is not my first language but I hope it is not very obvious when you read it. Enjoy!

Things have been boring here lately. If Las Encinas can ever be boring, of course. Still, I haven't heard about or noticed any new drama, big or small, in a while. Same old, same old. However, new scholarship students are supposed to join us this week so it might spice up the atmosphere here. I can feel the tension already. Most of us don't like strangers. In fact, we had not had any for quite some time. I still remember the last one, Pablo. Let's hope they don't end up like him. Not many people know what actually happened to that poor guy but I do. I know everything that happens in this school. Our new friends will be fine as long as they do not mess with the “Elite” of our school. 

Yes, our Elite. Guzman Nunier Osuna. Entitled, overprotecting of his sister, patronizing of his friends but also really cares about them. A good guy, probably. Leader of the group. Marina Nunier Osuna. Guzman's sister. The rebel. Does not really belong or doesn't want to belong. The one who seems not to care about social status, money, all that stuff. And, I think I believe her. Lucrecia “Llamame Lu” Montesinos Henrich. Our own mean girl. All about the exterior. Always needs to be best and have the best. Right now this the best, according to her, is Guzman. Carla Roson Caleruega. The marchioness. Cold-hearted bitch. Or is she? Leopoldo “Polo” Benevant Villada. Find me someone who does not call him Polo. Carla's boyfriend. One of Guzman's best friends. You could think that those are his only personality traits. And last but not least, Ander Munoz. Not a rich kid. Not a scholarship student either. His mother is the principal of our school. Guzman and Polo's best friend. Tennis player but always plays with the face of a martyr so I would say he does not really enjoy it. Secretive. Even I can't say much about him but I am sure he is hiding something.

But before we welcome the new kids let’s examine everything that is happening at our dear school. There are still 20 minutes left until the first class of the day and the corridor is full of people as I write this. There we have Adrianna looking at Malick as if he was the eighth wonder of the world (how come he never noticed it? He or anyone else for that matter) while he is checking out Alejandro (you are not as low key as you think, boy) who keeps drooling over Carla (I can't blame him, really. Everyone at this damn place has or had a crush on her). The little marchioness, on the other hand, does not pay attention to anyone. Sometimes even to Polo (I do not see future there). And the list of students longing after someone who does not even notices them goes on. As I said, boring.

What can be really happening here sometimes is far more interesting. The number of student/ teacher affairs that I've heard of or witnessed since I started attending this school is unbelievable. Not to mention drugs, kids being illegitimate children, parents being at the verge of bankruptcy, girls prostituting themselves out of boredom, gambling, all the sex at the pool and locking rooms ( thank god we don't have monitoring there), buying and selling tests answers. And more. Although recently it all quieted down. Are we all really waiting for the new ones to arrive and then introduce them to Las Encinas in all its glory? I can't wait. I look forward to find out what they are going to get themselves involved with.

One can ask if our principal knows what is going on in her school. I am sure Azucena is aware of some of that at least but for her own peace does not do much about it as long as it is not thrown at her face. She just does not want to deal with all the snobby parents, who think their money and connections can solve any problem, more than necessary.  
I did some research of the newcomers. What? I need to know who and what to expect. So, Christian Varela Exposito. A pretty boy who does not actually deserve to attend this school. He may cause some trouble. Samuel Garcia Dominguez. A good, innocent boy ( for how long?), waiter. Nadia Shaana. A Muslim girl. I don't think we've ever had any here.. At least not a religious one. She also is not going to leave this place unscathed. None of them are. We will meet them tomorrow.

Oh, I have almost forgotten. I have to give my message to Ignacio. Next time he opens his locker a small note with “I know what you did” and “Your secret is safe with me… For now” is going to wait for him there. Too bad I won’t be here to see his face when he reads it.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day. I have no idea why I am so excited about their arrival. I must be really bored. Oh, here they come. Nadia, Samuel and Christian. Everyone already looks at them as if they were aliens and they haven’t even entered the building yet. That was expected. And who is he looking at with that smile? This is Samuel, right? Who is there? Let’s see.. Ah, it is Marina. So much for not messing with our Elite. Yes, this boy is in trouble already.

They will need a tour to get to know this place. No one is going to give them it but I’m pretty sure I heard Martin telling Agata to do it yesterday. They would need to find their way around this place on their own then. Good luck. This school is enormous. I have never seen a high school this big. One could think is it a university building instead.

I can see they are overwhelmed and seem lost. Well, two of them are. Christian is having the time of his life. His way too excited for the taste of those around him. And a selfie, of course. There is always time for a selfie. His way of getting himself acquainted with this place will not be appreciated by some of us. We are not very willing to mingle with people like him but he either does not want to see the looks of students around him or really doesn’t see them. Let’s see how the rest of them are doing. Nadia is looking at the trophy. I can tell she is going to join the competition for the Ivy League scholarship. Poor girl. Competing with Lu will not be a fair race. And the latter is used to getting what she wants.

 _-(…)When your name is Nadia Shaana you’d better know what can get you expelled._ Smart girl.

They keep exploring. Now it is turn for swimming pool. Who will they meet there? Some boys practice before classes. Yes, I can see someone. Is that Guzman? I can’t see well from here. Yes, Nunier, with “I am better than you” written on his face. Oh, the look he gave Nadia. It was something different. Interesting. He is coming here I need to go back to the corridor and they head to the gym, I guess?

Okay, I will come back to them later. What did I miss while focusing on the new ones? Where is Ignacio? Did he get my note? And who will be next? Who do we have here? Isbell looking more tired than ever. I knew there is a new baby is her family but I would not expect her to take care of him. Even if he was her son, (and I am pretty sure he is. And who is the father? Oh, the answer is as simple as shocking ) babysitters exist. I would need to look up her family. Next.. Oscar. He is trying so hard not to bring any attention to himself. And he is doing it well but I can’t be fooled. He has just…

- _Beatriz! Here you are! Have you met those weirdos already? Who do they think they are?! Do you know what they did? They were walking through the gym as guys played basketball. And the one with shorter hair (you know which one, right?) took their ball, aimed to the basket and threw the ball back at them. He already acts as if he was god knows who. Sooner or later someone will show him his place. Okay, I have to go. The class starts soon. See you later!_

Christian is already getting on everybody’s nerves. Who would have thought. Where are they? They may have done the tour on their own but someone has to give them keys to their locker and schedules of their classes. There I can see the school secretary looking for them. Actually, why do I even care? Right, I care because I can already feel that we are going to have a lot of fun with them. Well, I don’t know about everybody else but I am for sure. Unfortunately, I am not in the same class as them but they are in the same one as the one rule this place. This will be interesting.

From where I am I can see and hear them entering the classroom. Is Christian always so loud?

- _What’s up guys? I’m Christian._ As if anyone is going to answer him. And of course, the first person he would mess with is Guzman, who else. The door are closed and I need to go to my class. Thank God, I am not late. Today I am sitting next to Malick.

_\- Hi, Beatriz. I am guessing you have already seen them. The girl. Do you know her name?_

\- _Nadia Shaana. But why are you asking about her? I thought Christian was more your type. Why is he giving me that surprised look? I thought that by know he would have realized that I do not miss anything._

 _\- Maybe. But I still need to pose as a good Muslim in front of my family and they expect me to find a good, religious wife one day. Nadia will fit. And neither them nor her need to know that I am gay._ Poor girl.

_-Beatriz, Malick quiet there, please._

An hour later I am looking for someone to tell me something about the new ones’ first class. I know I will not have to ask. All the news and rumors come to me sooner or later. Usually sooner.

_\- Have you heard him? He does not even know English. “Mr. teacher”? If he thinks he is funny…_

_-… and the waiter boy? Where does he think he is? In a court?..._

_\- .. if she thinks she can the get the scholarship…_

_\- …work for United Nations… Ha ha ha_

_\- …Lu will eat the Palestinian girl before she even thinks of that school in Florida…_

_\- ...he knows his place. We need to make sure it stays this way…_

I hear Nadia is ambitious. Good for her. And bad for her. Is our dear Lucrecia going to have real competition for once?

_-… they are already getting on my nerves. Especially the waiter. They shouldn’t be here._

_\- Oh, come on, Guzman. They can’t be that bad. Also, it was your father who funded their scholarship…_ Ander. The only one not prejudiced here.

Okay, this is enough eavesdropping for one break. I need to get some air. I love the bridge right in front of the entrance to the building. The fish in the pond creep me out though… Samuel is also admiring the exteriors of our school.

 _-Of all the people there, you had to mess with my brother_. So not only Marina caught Samuel’s eye but also the other way around. I’ll admit it, he is cute. Did Guzman notice them? Oh, yes. He and Polo are about to disturb them. Nunier will never give a break to anyone who gets closer to his sister. Pablo Ruiz was the perfect example of it. Although, I think there was something more, something I do not know about. They would not beat him almost to death without what for them could be a good reason.

_\- Beatriz? Hello, earth to Beatriz. Are you coming to class?_

_\- Yes, yes. I will be there soon. I just need to take something from my locker._ I just remembered about Oscar. God, those new kids took all my thoughts. They are not that important. Everyone, including me, will stop paying so much attention to them once they adjust to this environment. I think. And now back to Oscar. Where is he? Eh, does it matter? I just need to find his locker and put the note there. Okay, done.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple hours later I am doing my homework, still in school. In the meantime, Christian wasn’t wasting his time and managed to flirt with everything with two legs in this school and annoy a good amount of boys. I hear Nadia was called to the principal’s office. Rumor has it she is not allowed to wear hijab here. I am sure it wasn’t entirely Azucena’s idea to interpret the rule this way. And Samuel? Samuel keeps trying to bring the least attention to himself. The fact that he is hanging with Christian is not helping.

They are here as well.

- _… you think I’m here to study? No._ Well, that explains a lot. What is he doing? Is he really that oblivious? Can’t he see he is already on their black list and trying to mingle with them will not change it?

_\- I was talking to my friends._

\- _Oh, sorry._ Oh my god, he turned his back on Guzman. Is Ander checking Samuel out? This boy has some secrets. Anyway, Christian has his eyes on Carla. Too bad her boyfriend is right next to him.

- _I’ve fucking had it with this people._ Guzman is done. The girls seem more welcoming and are enjoying Christian’s Instagram content.

- _Do not touch me._ His Instagram but Christian himself not so much. And why are Polo and Carla behaving so weird? Does it have anything to do with their new friend? I will keep an eye on the three of them. Wait, what is this Facebook status? Melania and Paco?! Together?! How could I miss it?! Something is not right… Who are they trying to make jealous? It is the only way it would make any sense. And what other social media can tell me about them? Oh, of course. They are just messing with their parents who do not get along. I see, I am not the only one bored here.

Yes, Marina’s “coming out of age” party. Why do we still call it this way? It is just her 16th birthday. Coming out to the society. As if she was not known by everybody already. Christian can’t really count on an invitation. I wonder if my parents have gotten one? It’s time to go home.

_-Beatriz, honey, is that you? How was school? The new kids joined the school today, didn’t they? Come, see my newest work. Do you like it? Your father is invited to the Nuniers’ party, I think it is the girl’s birthday, and he is asking if you would like to come with him. And do not bother Patricio now, he is having one of his artistic episodes, started composing and does not have time for anything else. He even rescheduled his next business meeting. You know him. I am thinking of a special gift for Marina. Her portrait. What do you think? Would she like it? Can you offer it to her for me_? Mum is all around the place. Nothing new about that.

_\- I think she may be open to the idea but I am not sure if her parents would appreciate their daughter having a nude portrait. Still, I can ask her._

_-Well, that’s another reason to do it, no? She is an adult now, right? That’s the entire idea of that party. Besides, you know what I think. Every woman should have that kind of painting of themselves on their walls. I will convince you to have one, one day. Well, men should have it too. It is part of accepting one’s body and it is really important, no matter the shape and size…_

_-Yes, mum, I know. You can spare me the lecture and save it for those who had never heard it before. I am going to my room and will let dad know that I will come with him._

To get past all the clutter in my mother’s studio and near it is not an easy task. It is time for my usual stalking. First, records of realized and arrested. Fernando Garcia Dominguez. Sounds familiar. Let’s find him on Facebook. Oh! He is Samuel’s brother. How nice. Next. What’s that?! Gaspar Villa?! Isbel’s father. Now I know why she looked so tired or rather sad this morning.. But how it is possible that it isn’t mentioned anywhere? And what was he arrested for? Is it there? Sexual abuse of a minor… Eh… So, I was right. He is a father and a grandfather of the same child. It’s heavy. Even for me. I need to get out of here.

_-Mum! I am going out!_

_-Wait! You need to eat something!_

_\- I will!_

Where is the restaurant Samuel works in? And Shanaa’s store? It’s time to explore my home town a little bit more. I never wandered into those parts of the city. But my thoughts are somewhere else. Mum said Patricio, my stepfather, had an artistic episode. In her language it means he has a manic episode. I hope Veronica, his daughter from first marriage, is with him. She knows how to calm him down, use the mania do to something creative. I know that my eccentric mother loves him but this overwhelms her… And here I am. Samu’s work place. It is time to eat something. Later I will stop by the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to say (even though it may be obvious) that all names and surnames mentioned in this and any other chapter are made up by me. I have no idea if people called like that exist as I don't know anyone from Spain.


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another secrets to unveil, another opportunity for the new ones to adapt a bit better. Nadia started with taking of her hijab. I can’t believe it but I actually feel bad for her. I can see it is a big deal for her. Christian, however… Well, they do not make it easy for him. Someone took all his clothes when he was in the shower after gym class. Were they trying to humiliate him or something? If that so they failed.

_-Hey. Have you seen my uniform?(…) Enjoy the view! Wouldn’t you like to have this ass!_ He likes his body, that’s for sure. My mother would be proud. The way they all look at him. Ander is clearly enjoying it. I do not think I need any more evidence to confirm my theory. This boy is gay and he is aware of it. But his friends do not know it. I would have to have Camilo check if he is on any dating sides. Polo looks...confused? As if he didn’t know it would happen. Carla is intrigued? I think it is the right word. Who is laughing at Christian and who to hide something? Clarisa? This longing gaze. Is there anyone not looking? Julian is very busy searching through his backpack. I think I know what he wants to find. And I know where it is. The bell. It is time to go to class.

I like walking around the school when most kids already went home. It is so quiet and, if I’m lucky, someone is careless enough to make possible for me to find out their secrets. I hear some noises. I have to hide. Who is there? Nadia running out of the swimming pool’s locker rooms with sheer terror on her face. I know some students like to make out there. Who did she see? I will hang around to see who is going to come from there.

_-Lu! Wait! Was it her?_ Guzman and Lu. I should have expected that.

_-Guzman. Please. No, it wasn’t Beatriz. But she knows. You know, don’t you, darling?_

_-What do I know?_

_\- Everything._ I only smile.

_-But, Guzman, she will not tell anyone. Especially Azucena. Beatriz likes to know, the power that knowing has but that is all. Am I right? I am not afraid of her, babe. I do not have a reason to be, right? No, it was the Bedouin girl… And Beatriz? Your secret is as safe with me as mine is with you._ And she walks away. I could have known Lucrecia is aware that I have the possibility of being the Las Encinas’ very own Gossip Girl. Never mind. I have to give Julian his loss back. With a “Do not worry. Nobody knows…but me” note. Lu was right.

On the next day the couple is standing in the corridor whispering and looking at Nadia who is admiring the trophy, again. Do they really think she is going to tell someone? And how are they going to make her stay silent about it? They have nothing on her. Even I have nothing on her. Will they just ask nicely? Are they capable of being nice? I see Malick is also observing Nadia.

_-Do you know that Shanaas have a store? Of course you do. So, I visited it yesterday. Unfortunately, she was not there but I saw her brother…_

_\- Omar._

_\- Omar?_ The boy’s tone changed slightly. It looks like he likes not the wrong sibling. This boy changes crushes so fast that I stopped keeping up with it long time ago.

_-Yes, his name is Omar._

_-Anyway, she is alone now. It is my chance._ He starts walking toward her but Guzman is faster so Malick comes back.

\- Really? Guzman? Now I have no chance at all. Just look at him. Ah, I am sure he used to look at Nunier a lot.

_\- Oh, come on. This is Guzman. He will play with her for a while, get bored and come back to Lu. Like he always does. And it seems like Nadia is immune to his charm. Look._

_-Are you sure?_ No, I am not sure. But I will not tell him that or the real reason Guzman spoke to her.

- _Boo!_ Yes. Boo, Guzman. You are not used to a girl denying you something, no?

Next hour brings more interesting observations. Christian can’t take his eyes off of Carla. Are he and Ander friends? What did I miss?

_-I’d watch out for the girls here_. Boys are better, hmm Ander?

_\- Yeah, I’ll be watching this one._ Christian hears what he wants to. And while he is watching Carla and Polo, a group of girls is discussing something vigorously. I can’t help but listen.

_-…Ander? Yes, he is ho_ t.

_-…you think?_

_\- ….with Christian? How do you want to do it?_

_-…Marina’s party? YOU are invited?!_

_\- Not exactly…_

Nothing interesting. Outside, however, Nadia is talking with Marina. It is time to go home anyway.

_-Samuel has the address._ The new kids, or some of them, are invited to today’s party? It will be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

_-Beatriz! Your father’s car will be here in 20 minutes!_ Why did he let my mother know and not me? And about the invitation as well? They have surprisingly good contact lately. Now, that they both with someone else. And why didn’t my dad take Rita with him? Actually, I have not seen them together for quite some time. Let’s see. She deleted her Facebook account and hasn’t posted anything on Instagram for two weeks, for her it is a very long time. What did my dad do to her? Oh my god, I can’t believe it. She is a nun now?! Wow, she truly must have had enough of this world. I wonder how long she will last there. I am curious what he is going to tell me about her.

_\- Okay, mum. I am leaving. And I think I will spend the weekend at dad’s. I will let you know. Oh, hello, Veronica. I did not know you are into painting… How is Patricio?_

_-Sleeping. And you do not know much about me, Beatriz._ Are you sure? Anyway, I need to go.

_-Hi, dad. Thank you for taking me but why didn’t you take Rita?_

_\- She left._

_\- Left you?_

_\- Me. Everyone. The country. Do not ask about her again._ We are there.

_-Flavio! So good to see you. And your daughter accompanies you today. So nice. Bernadita? How is school? Marina, come, see who is here._ Ventura. He is proud of this party, for sure. This is a very good opportunity to make business, find new partners or clients. For him and most of the other adults here, tonight has not much to do with his daughter, sadly. It is just an excuse. Thank God, my parents listen to me and I can avoid this. Also, Bernadita? Really? Or maybe I should be happy that he remembered the first letter?

_-Hi, Marina. My mother wants me to ask you if you would like a portrait. As a birthday gift._ The girl starts laughing and takes me somewhere where her father will not hear us.

_-She would do it? Her usual style? Really? Oh my god, my parents will be furious about it. Tell her, I will call her this weekend. Let’s have a drink._ It is time to walk around. With a glass of champagne, of course. Here we have Guzman looking surprised at the entrance. I follow his gaze and see… Ander with Christian, Samuel and Nadia. The latter two were invited but the first one? Munoz brought this boy with him? That’s a dumb move, I would say. And again, when did they become friends?

_-Wow, you rich people really know how to throw a party, huh?_ Christian joined the girls. He does not give up, does he? It may pay off as Carla looks like she wants to have some fun with him. Lu’s reaction is similar to mine. She walks by giving me a curious glance. I only shrug.

_-… why you brought the influencer?_ Influencer. I like it. I am going to use it from now on. Thank you, Guzman. I want to know the answer, too. Ander, however, does not have one that would satisfy his friend. The tennis player is right about one thing, though.

_-This whole crusade of yours against them is ridiculous._ This thing. I do not understand why he is so pressed about them. Like he was about Pablo, right before he left us. There are things I do not know, apparently. I have to think about observing the house, as well. Marina is introducing Samuel to her father. The conversation those two have does not exactly look friendly, threatening rather. I see whatever is going on inside is more interesting. It is getting cold anyway. Lu and Nadia are talking. We start to mingle I see.

_-With a scarf on your head, you can’t possibly think much, dear._ Eh, Lu is being the worst version of Lu. It means she feels threatened by the new girl and, well, from what I noticed she has every reason to be. Although, if I were her, I would not insult someone who knows about me what Nadia knows about Lu.

_-…and I am at the top of the class._

_-Or you were._ Oo! So here it officially starts.

And they are dancing. Oh, Ander… This boy has a bad way of dealing with whatever is going on in his life. One day I need to take a closer look. But now I need to find a bathroom. I haven’t been in this house for so long that I forgot how big it is. This one is taken.

_-…you want me to hook up with the Palestinian girl who walks around school in a turban?_ What?

_-…you seduce her, she falls for you, everyone finds out._ This idea is so Lu. They talk too loud and I have already had enough of this conversation. Where is another bathroom?

_-…bring the other two scholarship students and we’ll take a photo of the four of us._ The Nunier is working, as always. That’s why they were invited? Smart but I can’t believe Marina would agree to help her father clear his image this way. Maybe she does not know? Yes, she didn’t know. God, this place is a maze. And what is that? Carla and Christian? Where are they going? And why is Polo looking at them so calmly? Why isn’t he worried? Or angry? Well, they didn’t go far. It is time for photos. Marina looks hurt. Is it because Samuel agreed to this show? From I heard he did not have much of a choice. Carla goes upstairs, Christian right after her. And Polo follows them acting like a spy. He just stands there, looking. Is it all he is going to do? Kinky. Does Christian know that he is being watched? God. I’ve seen enough. Where am I? I think I got lost in here. This is kitchen, right? The Nuniers are all there. I will just walk by quickly, let’s hope they don’t see me.

_-…Say it! My 16-year-old daughter is HIV-positive._ What?! Do they need talk so loud? I won’t find what I am looking for here either. It will be best if I just leave this house. Where is my father? I need to find him. Or just will wait for him by the entrance door. What is Nano doing here? Nano means trouble. And here is the trouble. And where is Ander in all of it? He would probably be able to talk some sense into Guzman. I really want to go home. But before I can do it, before I find my dad I hear one more interesting conversation.

_-(…)If you say anything at school, I’ll tell them what I saw in the shower._ Nadia. I did not think she had it in her. I can see Guzman is thinking hard. What did he come up with?

_-…Let me show you we are worth the trouble(…).Teach me how to look at you._ Lovely. It would be if said for the right reasons. Now it just means that Lu's idea is in motion. And here is Lu herself. And my father.

_-Beatriz. Here you are! I have been looking for you everywhere. It is time to go home._ Finally. I have a lot to think about. Who infected Marina? In our world it is believed that it is the illness of the poor. Going after this thought, the only reasonable guess is Pablo. Now Guzman’s behavior towards him just before he dropped out and also towards the new students makes a little more sense. Just a little. I would like to say something about our new trio but I am going to wait to see how it develops. I can't complain about boredom now.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend consists mostly of sleeping and thinking, stalking and digging through the internet. Encouraged by my last talk with Veronica I decided to find out something more about her. What an interesting Pinterest page but the aesthetics scares me a bit, it is so dark. She has a blog? Let’s see. A diary online? Or just a story? A pretty good one. What else? She has a girlfriend. Good for her. And said girlfriend is an artist. Mystery of why she was so interested in my mother’s paintings solved. Now onto someone else. Camilo partially confirmed that Ander has a profile on one of many dating apps. Only partially because there was no face but he recognized tattoos. I can only hope that he is right. My friend messaged that account but received no reply. Has the boy met someone already? Who would that be? Why can’t I find it anywhere? Munoz is too much of a private person for me to find anything about him over the internet. If everyone was as secretive as him I would not have known half of what I do.

Yesterday I spent the whole day with my father or rather at his house. I am not very fond of this place. It feels so cold and raw. Perfect for someone like him who spends most of his time in the office. He is an architect. Most kids attending Las Encinas live in houses designed by him. Even the school is his project. So was San Esteban. And many other buildings in Spain and other European countries. He may know how to plan a house but not how to make it a home.

Today I’m back at my mother’s wondering which place I call mine. Somehow either and both. Anyway, I have more interesting concerns than finding my place. Patricio. I haven’t seen him in days. Last week he was either composing as my mother said or sleeping. Is he feeling better now? I know that Veronica is still here. She may as well move in. Or maybe she already did? It is late, I have an early start tomorrow.

What can I learn today? And I do not mean my classes. This early in the day not many students are in school. Just like after classes, before them they tend to be careless. Right now for example someone is having too much fun at the swimming pool. Melania and Paco? So their fake relationship in spite of their parents became a real one? Everyone wants a movie-like affair and they seem to have one. So sweet, right? It is supposed be sweet? God, I can’t look at them. Sex does not seem appealing to me and sex in water even less. I have to leave this place. In the corridor there are so many potential couples. I see how Marina and Samuel are looking at each other, the same with Ignacio and Julian. The latter are so bad at pretending that I want to laugh.

In class Malick manages to talk the teacher out of giving him detention for being late fourth time in a row and then to let him leave the class earlier. This boy always knows what to say to get his way. Useful skill. His friendly face makes everyone believe him but he is not as trustworthy as he looks. I would need to keep an eye on him even more than usual. When the class is over I leave the room unusually not paying attention to anyone and anything but my thoughts. I did not even noticed Martin on my way and bumped into him, making his papers scatter all around the floor.

_-I am so sorry, Martin. I did not notice you._ I am helping him to collect all his belongings and see a piece with pairs. Marina and Samuel, Nadia and Guzman, Christian and Ander, etc. What is it? I have a late lunch with Yazmin after school and she is in his class so maybe she will tell me something about it.

_\- You need to be more careful, Beatriz. Thank you_. Yes, I know. That was very unlike me. What did I miss, except the teacher? Looking around will not do much now but I can’t help myself. No one seems care about what has just happened. Good. In this school most students are so self-centered and busy with themselves that they would not have noticed if I had just kissed Martin.

Yazmin took me to the restaurant that Samuel works in and she does not stop talking.

_-…really thinks that I could date him. Can you believe it? It is only sex. And he is really good at it. Friends with benefits kind of thing. I am doing it to make Mateo jealous. But it is not working. I think he really has moved on. Moved on from me! No! I do not care. I am an independent woman. The food is here. Finally. Thank you, Samuel._ What is this look? I smile knowingly at her.

_-What? I am just being nice._

_-Speaking of, how are the new ones adapting in school, in class?_

_-Well… I think that they maybe were not welcomed very friendly but with time we will get used to them and they to us. We have an assignment to do in twos for Martin’s class and I noticed that Guzman is working with the Muslim girl. If Nunier accepted them, then their lives at Las Encinas will get easier._ Is she really that naïve? So, a homework pairs. That was the list about.

_-And who are you working with?_

_-Lu. I am a bit afraid of her… Maybe this will give me the opportunity to see a more human side of her? And to get to know something about her brother. You remember him? I recently found some old school photos and he was there. I think his name was Valerio. He was cute. Those curls…You think he will ever be back?_ Ah, Valerio. I do remember him. He was always pointing out that Lu is his half-sister. As if it would change anything.

_-You know what? I have to get going now. I am seeing Lu in an hour to do that homework. She wanted to do it as soon as possible even though we have a week for it. See you at school!_ And she is gone.

_-Put your phone down, please. We are here!_ This voice sounds familiar. Guzman, being the so called mum friend, Ander and Polo. Samuel is serving them so he will not have a break from them, will he? One of them to be precise. Rest pays attention to their phones only. It is time for me to leave as well. And what a timing I have. Munoz is leaving too. The temptation to follow him is hard. Too hard to resist and I will not. He has tennis gear with himself but it is not his usual way to practice. Who is Ander waiting for? This place looks so cool and must come back one day, when the weather is better, and take some photos. Someone is coming. Is that Omar? Nadia’s brother, Omar? He is a dealer, I managed to find it out during the weekend. Is this the only purpose of this meeting? Ah, apparently not. Okay, I think I have seen enough. On my way home I see Guzman from a distance. What will he see and how will he interpret it? Someone is calling me.

_-Yes, mum? Yes, I am coming home. Did anything happen…?_


	7. Chapter 7

Mother scared me but luckily nothing had happened. She has just finished her newest work, a couple of paintings for the Marquise, and feels drained. Like always, after painting something that was not entirely her idea, when her art had to fit into someone’s expectations. Mum does not do it often but Beatriz Caleruega is not someone you say no to. After a work like this my mother usually needs a quiet company, it helps her rest, and, as Patricio felt better and left for a business trip that is going to last for about a week, I will spend rest of the day with her.

School is a great source of information if one can look and listen and knows what to look at and listen to. I do. Walking around, I see Isbell is looking better, not as tired or sad as last week, Agata trying not to cry, I do not know the reason yet, Guzman being worried about Ander. Clarisa is happy, way too happy, unnaturally happy, is she on something? I saw her eating cupcakes not long ago, what was in them? For her own sake she just went to the bathroom so none of the teachers will notice anything and get suspicious. I picked up some pieces of paper she has left. Marina and Samuel are working on the homework Yazmin told me about. They seem to enjoy each other’s company. Should I keep on observing those two? Well, I would but I can’t anonymously watch somebody in the gym. Carla and Christian. And Polo. The trio still intrigues me. The first boy does not look like he would be able to keep whatever relationship he thinks he has with the little marchioness a secret for long.

 _-The poor thing is clueless_. So he does not know. God, he will not be so mad once he finds out. I would like to see it. No one likes being used and played. The girl wants to do it again. And, as she has Polo wrapped around her finger, he agrees but I can see he does not look half excited about it as Carla. Of course, she has them both and her boyfriend has the least out of that arrangement. I wonder if she is honest with any of them, actually.

And who do I see through the library window? Nadia and Guzman. And Lu in the back observing them. The first two work together on the project for Martin’s class, right? And she is leaving already? I can see the girl wants to spend as little time as possible with the Nunier. I do not know how much they were able do to in such a short time but I am sure the teacher expects more. Here, they always want more.

 _-How could you!?_ Oh? There is something interesting happening and for once not only I noticed it. People are staring at the door of an empty classroom. The conversation coming through is loud but I can’t see anything. Who last entered the room? I was told that Blanca, and yes, it sounds like her voice. Who is she arguing with? What do I know about her? I haven’t thought about her in a while. Yazmin is her best friend, isn’t she?

 _-Beatriz. Lunch at La Cabana? What do you say?_ There again? Everyone eats there? I did not know that place is so popular. Does Samuel get a lot of tips?

 _-Sure. Can we meet there in like a hour or so? I still have something to do._ Alba distracted me from the argument in the almost empty classroom. The place is quiet now and students act as if nothing had happened. Is anyone still inside? Clarisa’s locker is near. I can give her my note while keeping an eye on the door. Oh, come on, faster or I will be late. Finally, someone is going out. Blanca and Yazmin, laughing, and Mario, dejected. Whatever happened there, friendship won. That’s nice. And now I really have to go.

When I got to the restaurant, my friend is leaving.

 _-I am so sorry, Beatriz, but I really need to go. What do you say about tomorrow? Or any other day? Will talk later? Bye!_ Aha? Well, if I am here I might as well eat something. I see that many Las Encinas students come here. Oscar. Agata, not crying anymore. Melania and Paco, still going strong. Marina. The girl is looking for someone. So far, she found only Nano. Do they know each other? It does not look like their first meeting. Anyway, Marina is here to keep working on the school project but my mind is occupied by someone else. Alba. Leaving like that is not really her style. I should have thought about it earlier. I need to check on her later, without her knowing.

Coming home, I see my father. Are he and mother getting closer again? It will not end well. It never does. Do I really need to worry about them too?

_-Beatriz! Honey! How was school?_

_-Fine. Hi, dad. What are you doing here?_

_-Visiting my daughter and wife. Is that not allowed anymore?_

_-Ex-wife. Who has a new partner. How is Patricio’s business trip, mum?_ I ask about his trip but I’m sure she has no idea.

 _-Yes, yes, darling, I know. It was just a shorthand._ Right, as if adding two more letters would took too much time.

 _-Patricio is complaining about New York’s traffic and jetlag. I think his first meeting is about to start._ I underestimated her. It looks like they did talk. I’m almost proud of her. Or she made it up as it is something that everyone traveling from Europe to NY would say. Do I always think the worst of people?

I’m leaving them and going to my room. Camilo let me know that Ander deleted his account on that dating app. I need to find something on Alba. And Agata. And anyone I can. Malick just texted me saying Guzman visited the Shanaa’s store. And he calls me a stalker? How does he know it? Is he still waiting for his chance to introduce himself to Nadia? She might be too busy for that right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Next day, I still do not know much about what is going on with Alba. She has some problems at school, nothing serious. Camilo says she is on every dating side and app he knows of but it does not really explain anything. Or maybe she ran away because she saw someone she had met online and did not want to encounter them? What I do know is that Agata cried because her grandmother died, probably. Right now, Alejandro is no longer drooling over Carla, but someone else now. That someone is Luisa. And she is aware of that. Guzman is talking with Christian? Acknowledging his existence? Without insults? Something new. This must be interesting. Did I hear the name Omar?

_-Ander told me about him(…)What does he sell?_ So this is what Guzman got from seeing Ander and Omar together. Well, he is not entirely wrong but not quite right either. How does he know that it is Nadia’s brother? Maybe he saw him at the store? I see the boy is doing an investigation on his own. If he knows what I once read about his biological parents then he will be even more worried about his friend than ever.

Christian is gone but another student got Guzman’s attention. Nadia, looking at the trophy one more time. Soon she will be able to draw it from memory. This thing is not even that pretty. Yes, I know. She does not care about the object itself but what it represents. The scholarship. But back to Guzman. While talking to the girl his face looks so soft. Nadia, however, seems angry. Whatever they talked about, it did not go as the boy wanted, I think.

_-How much longer will he try?_ Malick. We are going to class.

- _They do a homework together so they have to talk. And what’s up with you being late so often?_

_-And what’s up with you wanting to know everything?_ Touché.

An hour passed and the Nunier still is in the center of my attention. Now dealing with what he thinks is his another friend’s problem. If I didn’t know what I do, the relation between Christian and Carla would be concerning, I’ll give him that.

_-Come on, if I get the girl, it’s because she wants it._ That’s it. This is what the boy thinks it is. He still does not know what it is really about, apparently. Guzman, who also does not know it, is angry enough for both him and Polo and the latter, who in the meantime joined them, does not know what to do. And he stutters. Oh my god, listening to him stuttering is so amusing. When does he take his friend? Why do they close the door. I can only assume that he will tell him everything. I mean, it got to the point that Guzman will not leave Polo alone without an explanation and an advice. He always has an advice. Anyway, since I can’t hear them I need to move on. Oscar is doing his homework last minute, what a surprise. Mario is hiding something in his backpack. What is that? I don’t see it but I can hear it. Is it something animate? An animal? Why would he bring something alive to school? Lu is talking with Martin, is it just a student-teacher conversation about problems with homework? What problems would she have?

- _Whose side are you on?_ So there are sides now. Of course, there are sides. Was he too nice for the new kids? And she feels threatened again? Oh, I see Alba. She looks stressed and desperate. What is going on? The girl is talking with another teacher.

- _Natalia, please, let me take the test again. And redo that project. I beg you. I am able to do it better and you know it._ It looks like her problems at school are serious, after all. Do I worry about her or am I just curious like about everybody else?

- _Hi, Alba. I heard your conversation with Natalia and If you need help with studying all you have to do is ask me, okay?_

_-Thank you, Beatriz. I’ll remember it._ And she runs away. Was it a bad idea?

My mother is at her studio painting. Nude portraits are not all she does, they are her favorites but finding a model is not always easy. Marina is interested in collecting her birthday present but they will do it after the school year is over. I wonder what inspired her this time. It is amazing how the smallest thing can give her ideas. She is so busy that does not even notice me so I go straight to my room. In the morning she is working again. Or still. Has she been doing it all night?

- _Mum? Mum! Hello!? Have you gotten any sleep?_

_-Sleep? What time is it? Oh, is it another day? Yes, yes, I will sleep. Soon._ Right, If I come back and see her in the same place I will drag her to bed myself.

In school, everyone seems a bit out of themselves. What is with all of them today? Marina is shocked and surprised talking with Maria and Adrian. What do they know that I don’t? And why I don’t know it? Samuel looks as if he hasn’t woken up properly yet and a bit anxious. Melania and Paco cannot look at one another. First argument? It did not take long. Alejandro and Luisa, however, can’t stop looking at each other. Matilde seem nervous. Ander is angry, oh so angry.

- _Then you should talk to me, not snitch to my parents!_ He has a point. What did Guzman do? The effort of talking to Christian, adding two and two, it was all not to speak with his friend but the parents of said friend?

Later, I make sure that my mother is sleeping and am going for a walk. There are many places in this town and around that are worth visiting but not really tourists destinations. I know that I do not know all of them yet. I don’t go far when I hear my phone.

_-Beatriz! Dear! How are you?_ She is too nice. What does she want?

_-Lu._

_-I need you to tell me everything you know or noticed about Guzman and Nadia. I have to know._

_-_ _Guzman Nunier Osuna. Adoptive son of Laura Osuna and Ventura Nunier. Adoptive brother of Marina…_

_-Don’t mess with me. Guzman and Nadia together._

_-I don’t know anything. Why?_

_-I just witnessed them having fun at his place. Can you imagine!?_

_-You wanted him to get close to her yourself, didn’t you?_

_-Well, well. You know it, too. Keep your mouth shut about that, for your own good._ And she hangs up. But right away there is another phone call. This time Alba.

- _Hello, Beatriz_. _When you were talking about helping me with studying…Did you mean it?_

_-Of course!_

_-When could you have some time?_

_-Today? In like an hour? At my place?_

_-I’ll be there._ It looks like I have go back. But where am I? Did I get lost? That place looks familiar. Yes, I think I know my way home from here. I need to hurry otherwise Alba will get there sooner than me.


	9. Chapter 9

Studying with Alba was actually fun. It turns out you can get to know things about people by talking to them, not only observing, eavesdropping and stalking them online. Who would have thought. The only downside is you have to tell them about yourself too. Anyway, now I know why she left La Cabana in such a hurry the other day. The answer is so simple that I did not even think about it. She promised her mother to come home early and remembered it at the restaurant.

Facebook and Camillo tell me that Samuel is having a party on Saturday, which is tomorrow. It looks like I need to find a way to get myself in there. Or do I? Well, I won’t miss the opportunity. The same website says that Maria has a new dog, a cute one. Alejandro and Luisa are officially a couple. Anita and Javier, on the other hand, broke up after three years of dating. I see them now by the lockers as they have them next to one another. The atmosphere between those two is not hostile but clearly awkward. Oh, she is in such a hurry to be as far away from him as possible. I am most definitely enjoying this view. 

Peeking through the door of the swimming pool I can see that Nadia won a race with Lu. Yet another reason for the latter to dislike the new girl. Guzman saw it and looks…I don’t know? Proud? Happy? I can’t see exactly from this distance but he is smiling for sure and it seems genuine. Interesting. Was Lu right being worried about them? How long can I stand here without looking suspicious? I think I used up that time already. I see someone at other side of the hallway. And a weird sound. A sound of an animal, I think. Did Mario come to school with the same creature as last time? Oh my God, it is a squirrel. How did he find a tamed squirrel? Did he tame it himself? And why did he take it school? So many questions.

 _-Oh, what a cute animal. Is this yours?_ Let’s say I learned my lesson. Kind of.

- _You can say so. I found him couple months ago and am taking care of him ever since._

_-Him?_

_-Yes, him. I have to go._ And he runs out of the building. Why so fast? I still don’t know why Mario brought this animal to school. Do we have a pet day or week or something? Is that even a thing in this school? Actually, I would not be surprised if it was. The only thing that this place probably hasn’t seen is a serious criminal offence. So a rodent like that in here is nothing.

Patricio is still on his business trip. Now in Boston. Veronica is supposed to join him today. She is not only his daughter but also a business partner. Well, not really a partner. More like an assistant. I do not really know. Mother keeps painting. Not only in her studio. Her easels are all over the house and in the garden. One is even in my room. I told her to not paint in my room but if what she calls “energy” is right there, she will work in that place.

- _Beatriz. You are home. Good. Come. Can you pose for me for a while? Well, not exactly you. Here, take it. I need to have this on this height. Yes. Thank you. Can you move it a bit to the left? My left. No, no left. Maybe right. No, actually, left. Keep it like that for 10 minutes._

_-Really, mum? Can’t you just put it on something?_

_-No, honey. You know how important it is to have the object in the right position. Also, I really like your nails color so I may use it too. Now, stand still, please_. This is life with my mother. That request is not that bad. Once I had to stand on a chair with a mug in my hand. And she was painting the mug only. When my parents were still together, she would ask my father to pose for her too but he never was patient enough to do it.

 _-Okay, thank you, Beatriz. You can put it back now. Can you sit with me for a while? I can even show you my work in progress._ Wow, she never does it. I have never seen her unfinished painting. Even the ones that will never be finished. She thinks it brings bad luck. Why would she change her mind now?

- _Will you really do it? What about the misfortune you believe it causes? I will stay with you for a while even without it._

I stayed with her all night. We both did not sleep until four in the morning. We talked. I had not had a conversation like that with my mother for quite some time. Now I am getting ready for Samuel’s party and she is working again.


	10. Chapter 10

- _And who are you?_

_-Maria. A friend of Marina. You must have sent me an invitation accidentally and I was bored so I came. Do you mind?_ I am incognito here. I even have a wig.

_-No, of course not. Come in. Beer?_

_-Sure. Thank you._ I knew Samuel is too kind and polite to not to let me in. Especially if I know Marina. Okay, so I am here. Can I give myself a tour of this place? Looking around I see that it may not be necessary, actually. I can stand in one spot and observe the entire apartment. Convenient. I knew I wouldn’t know anyone so before coming here I prepared myself by checking the event on Facebook and scrolling through the list of the invited and those of them who said they would come but I know only names. I don’t remember them all, though.

So who do we have here? The girl in red dancing by the door and her friend in black. Teresa and Veronica. Next to them Elvira, Ester, Luis and Anibal. Oh and Marina came. The looks some guest, like Camila and Monica over there for example, give her are not very welcoming. It seems people know who she is. The attention Nano gives the girl is intriguing to me. Does he like her? I am sure he knows that Samuel does, they seem pretty close. Are they going to compete over Marina now? Or is the older brother’s interest dictated by something else?

Ander? What is he doing here? As far as I know he was not invited. Well, I was not either so it is not an obstacle. If our host let me stay, he will also let the boy. See? Is he now introducing the new guest to Omar? So he does not know? And where are they going? There is bathroom, right? And no one noticed? It is amazing how people just don’t pay attention. Or maybe I pay too much attention. There is someone else who does. Nano, acting as the DJ tonight, does not take his eyes off Marina, who spends her time with Samuel.

- _…Who wants to play spin the bottle?(…) Know who’s not afraid of acting childish? An adult._ That’s a way to break the ice. This will be fun. So many interested people. Actually, most of them is interested in watching rather than playing. Typical. Where is Ander? Isn’t he playing? This may be his chance to kiss Omar in public without anyone suspecting anything. How can he miss it?

_-Hi, beauty. Don’t just stand here like that. Come on, join us. Have some fun._ Someone noticed me? Something new. Who is this guy?

_-I am not here to have fun._

_-Then why?_

_-To study behaviour of teenagers and drink free alcohol._

_-So you are a stalker, cool._

_-You can call it that way. And since we are already talking you can tell me something about all these people._

_\- You don’t know them? So, this is Samuel, our host. The DJ is Nano, his brother. The guy who suggested the game is Omar. A dealer._ _The one with a grey hoodie, Adrian, is his good client. Agustin with red, checkered shirt and a cap. Quite a social dude. Interpret it the way you want. The girl with silver, shiny dress. Angela. You don’t want to mess with her. Black dress and long brown hair, Manuela. Smart, thinks she deserved the Las Encinas scholarship more than Samuel and definitely more than Christian. The guy next to her, white t-shirt and black jacket, is her boyfriend Jacobo. Camila, the one with white dreadlocks, a street artist. I don’t know the girl she is kissing right now…_

_-Marina._

_\- Marina? The Nunier’s daughter?_

_-The one and only._

_\- You know her? If you know the girl, then you probably also know Christian. Girls next to him, on both left and right, are both named Marta. Rumor has it that the one with hair up can help you test your boyfriend’s or girlfriend’s faithfulness and fidelity. I don’t know exactly how. I mentioned Christian already. As you can see he likes his body. Short hair and a choker, next to Omar, Belen. She has a crush on him but I think he is gay._

_-You seem to know a lot about them._

_-Afraid of competition, huh?_

_-No, I think I observe kids from different part of the city._

_-Of course, you are one of the rich kids, right?_

_-Is that so obvious?_

_-If one can look, like me, then yes but I don’t think anyone else here noticed it. Also, I don’t know you so you can’t be from around. Looks like most people lost interest in the game. Wanna dance?_

_-I don’t dance._

_-Right, you are not here to have fun. Can I, at least, get you another beer?_

_-Okay._ I have no idea if all the information I have just received is useful or useless but good to know that not only I pay attention to what is happening around.

- _Here._ _Who is the guy next to Omar?_

_-Ander._

_-Is there something between them?_

_-You noticed._

_-Of course, look at their hands. Well, not anymore. Who is Polo?_

_-Ander’s friend. Why?_

_-He has asked, surprised, if Polo was a voyeur. You can’t hear anything from here but I can read lips._ Interesting. Did Christian find out that Polo knew about him and Carla and now is telling those boys about it? Why else would Ander think Polo likes to watch.

- _Look at those two dancing over there. Luz and Manuel. They had been into each other for couple months but did not dare to do anything about it. It looks like they did. Finally. All it took was a spin the bottle game. See who just came. Nadia. I did not think she would. Who is with her?_ Oh my god, this is Guzman. What is he doing here? The last time the boy and Nano talked did not end well. Here we are. Hostile looks exchanged but this time nothing more. Right now the only person in trouble might be Marina.

- _Can you tell me what Nadia and Marina are talking about?_

_-Nadia’s sister._

_-Nadia has a sister?!_

_-Yes, but she ran away some time ago. I don’t know much about Marina but from what I see I can tell her and May have a lot in common._

_-…My brother and I have some poetry for you._ Poetry? Oh, they are rapping. Well, Nano is and Samuel is beatboxing. Marina looks interested. I am not sure in what or who exactly.

- _I’m Rafael, by the way._

_-Okay._

_-Oh, come on. Don’t be like that. The least you can do is tell me your name._ Hmm, okay. I think I can do that. Let’s hope I won’t regret it.

- _Beatriz_. And what is that? Did Nano just go to the bathroom after Marina?

- _Nice to meet you. Oh, this is interesting._

_-Yes. Wait, what?_

_\- It looks like those two have just broken up. Or are about to. And now he runs after her._

_-Fascinating._

_-It would be if you knew about them what I do. But I see that you are more interested with what is going on around that Ander guy. Oh, I see. You were right to. Are they really going to fight right now? Who is he?_

_-Guzman. His friend and Marina’s brother._

_-Fuck off, Guzman! Fuck you, too! And fuck you, too!_ And he left. There is someone else leaving. Marina. Together with Nano. Did Samuel or Guzman see it?

- _The cops! The cops!_ I see it is time to go home.

_-Wait!_

_-What?_ Nadia and Guzman? She looks weird. Is she okay? They are going somewhere together. It may not end well.

- _Let me walk you home. Or we can stalk Ander and Omar for a bit. I saw them going that direction._

_-Or you can stalk them yourself and, if you notice anything interesting, I am sure you will be able to let me know somehow. And I will get a taxi._ I think tonight Patricio is supposed come back. Maybe he will we able to pick me up.


	11. Chapter 11

Rafael did not disappoint. Not only did he follow Ander and Omar until each went his own way but also managed to find me online even though on Saturday I did not exactly look like I usually do. That’s why I am not surprised today seeing Ander with an injured hand. Guzman, on the other hand, is. Ander’s father is here, too. Sometimes I got this feeling that he would rather trust and listen his son’s friend rather than the son himself. As if the Nunier boy was something more than just a teenager, as if he could never mess up.

- _I’ll keep an eye on him._ Why does it sound like a threat? Speaking of Guzman. Judging by the fact that Nadia is not on everyone’s lips, I assume he did not do what Lu wants him to do. Yet? I see that Mario came to school with that squirrel again and he is not hiding him anymore. Why won’t he leave it at home or in a park? Or in that big space around this place? The other day I saw Matilde being nervous, right now she is again. Nervous or scared. Or both. Distressed. I did not pay much attention to it then but today I wonder if it is something I should take a closer look on.

Walking around I find myself near the swimming pool’s locker room and I hear some voices. I think they belong to Nadia and Guzman. 

- _So… I should thank you…for not going through with your plan to humiliate me?_ So she found out. How? Who told her? He, himself? Would Lu do it? With or without mentioning that she was the one who came up with it? Nadia said “your plan” so probably without. Knowing Lu, she would have if she had witnessed something between Nadia and Guzman that made her feel threatened again. Oh, was that a slap? Well, he deserved it. Although Lu probably more.

On my way home, I am stepping by La Cabana to eat something and again see many Las Encinas students. Maria, with a dog. Yazmin and Blanca, laughing. Matilde, looking nervously around as if she was waiting for someone. Ignacio and Julian. At one point I thought there was something between those boys but now I am not sure. They are with two girls. Who are they?

- _Who do we have here_. _You look better with hair like this._ Rafael.

_-It’s you. Am I going to see you everywhere I go now?_

_-Hello to you too._

_-Do you know those girls?_

_-Of course. Ines and Anastacia. Do you know those boys?_

_-Ignacio and Julian. What do you think, double date?_

_\- But who is dating who?_

_-That’s the thing. I don’t know._

An hour later I have an idea what it might be but to be sure me and Rafael need to do some more digging and observing. Camillo’s help will also be appreciated. I also want to get to know something more of what is going on with Matilde. At home, it is Patricio’s turn to pose for my mother

_-Hi, guys._

_-Beatriz. Thank God you are home. You need to help your mum…_

_-No, no, I am not going to act as a model. I did it last week. I take some photos of you two later but for now, enjoy._ It does look like he has more patient for this than my father. I’m sure Patricio can find a way to make it fun. And I have some homework to do.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been about a month since the new ones joined Las Encinas. Can I still call them new? Well, the newest. And how is their adaptation into this place going? I think we have gotten used to them, however sometimes they still are receiving angry glares. They are still strangers, not really welcomed. We still think we would be better off without them here. Some of us do, at least. Now, I can see their arrival changed something. Created some new relationships, altered those that have already existed. I wonder how much more they can affect us, how much we can let them affect us. Do we have a say in it?

Now onto someone else. Ignacio and Julian. I have made some quite interesting discoveries couple days ago( but did not have that much time to write it all in this journal). Rafael told me everything he knows about those girls, Ines and Anastacia, I told him what I know about the boys. I am still not sure if our theory is true as it is a very romantic comedy like. At the beginning, as far as I know, Ignacio liked Ines, she liked Julian, he liked Anastacia and she liked Ignacio. I feel dizzy already. Later, to make god knows who jealous, girls pretended (only pretended?) they are into one another, boys did the same. Who knows how it looks like now. Telenovela. I am not sure if I want to keep track of it.

Observing people in the school’s library is not the most effective way of stalking as everyone is so quiet in here that I never can hear anything. Therefore, everything I get to notice does not have a context. Right now, for example, I see Marina and Samuel with a weird, plastic button kind of thing. What is that? What is it for? 

Sometime later, still in the library, I notice Matilde. She seems nervous again. I did not manage to find anything that could explain this behaviour. Maybe instead of my regular note I should give her a number to a good psychologist?

I think I do see someone who deserves my note…

- _Beatriz!_ And Blanca distracted me.

_-Shh, we are in the library!_

_-Right, okay, sorry. Let’s get out of here. Your mother is painter, right?_

_-Yes, why?_

_\- I want a portrait or maybe a couple of them._

_-I can give you her number, you can also find it online._

_-Can you remind me her name?_

_-She uses the name Aina_

_-Aina? Your mother is Catalan?_

_-No but she thinks that Aina sounds better, prettier than Ana._

_-Oh, okay. Thank you. I will contact her. Or maybe she will be at the benefit cocktail party? You are coming, right?_

_-I don’t know yet._

_\- Will you let me know?_

_-Sure._ And she is leaving _._ The person that had my attention before is long gone but… over there are Nadia and Guzman. The fact that they talk at all is something to be noted.

- _I mean it. Tell me what to do so you’ll forgive me._ This boy is stubborn but I wonder if his sense of pride and ego will allow him to do something he considers below him.

- _(…) And ask for leniency…on your knees._ Something like this, for example. Does she really think he will do it?

- _Beatriz, you are home. How was school? I finished my newest paintings, do you want to see them? I have already started a couple of new ones. Your father is here, right now talking with Flavio. We’ve been invited to that beneficial party. Are you coming with us? Have you seen the house that Patricio designed lately, it is beautiful. I was thinking that our needs renovation. What do you say? Or maybe garden…_

_-Wait. Who is “us”?_

_-Us. Me, Flavio. I heard your father is coming too. Oh, don’t look at me like that. I know, I usually don’t like that kind of things but I won’t miss the opportunity to drink Caleruega’s wine basically for free. You know how it enhances my creativity and lets me see the energy that helps me paint pretty much everywhere. Also, everyone’s auras look far more interesting then._ Aha, she ran out of ideas and needs something to get her back on track and paint more. Should I be worried? I know perfectly well what, except wine, will be there. I want to believe she does not have it at home. She promised.

_\- Wine makes you drunk. That’s all. Yes, I will come with you. Oh, I have almost forgotten. A girl from school wants a portrait. I gave her your number but she wants to talk to you at the party._

_-Thank you, dear._ I am coming with them mainly because I want to keep an eye on her. It is not that I don’t trust her… Or maybe it is just that? Anyway, I want to make sure she is going to keep her promise.


End file.
